Himitsu Ai
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: 'Tahukah kau Mamoru? Bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu...' HiroxMamo, Shonen-ai, OOC. Special request from Gita Chibi.


A/N: Ew, di sini fic request dari Gita-san! XD Tentunya dengan pair HiroxMamo. Agaknya mengetik fic ini bisa membuat saia mengeerti bagaimana perasaan terpendam Hiroto pada si Mamoru...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, belong to level-5

Warning: Shonen ai, OOC, Bukan AU dan bukan AT, gaje, kalimat dan diksi yang berbulat-bulat serta bahasa yang lebay. Don't like? Don't read ya... (sweatdrop)

_Cinta yang tak terbalas..._

_Melihatnya tersenyum, tapi bukan untukku..._

_Adakah hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini?_

**Himitsu Ai**

**Hiroto's POV**

Aku jatuh cinta, iya. Aku jatuh hati pada tatapan kedua mata cokelatmu yang menatap tajam padaku. Mata yang takkan pernah menyerah sampai akhir. Sepasang mata yang seindah permata, ah tidak. Bagiku matamu lebih indah daripada batu mulia manapun. Mamoru Endou, nama yang akan selalu terkenang di dalam relung hati ini.

Tahukah kau, Mamoru? Aku terus melihatmu, dari awal perjumpaan kita sampai saat ini. Aku selalu menatap sosokmu, meski kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Disaat kau tertawa bahagia, aku akan tersenyum tulus dari balik bayanganmu. Saat kau terpuruk dalam kesedihanmu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali untuk mendekat padamu dan memeluk sosokmu. Namun...

Aku seolah tak punya keberanian untuk itu.

Kau bertanya kenapa? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sia-sia. Karena yang mengatakan bahwa kau membenci Aliea Academy adalah dirimu sendiri. Ya, dan akupun adalah bagian dari mereka. Itu artinya kau juga membenciku. Benarkah begitu, Mamoru?

Semua ini kulakukan demi ayahku. Dan bila aku dihadapkan pilihan antara apapun dengan 'ayahku', tentu saja aku akan tetap memilih ayahku. Tak peduli seberapa berat pilihan itu. Tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi bimbang pada pilihan ini? Sebuah pilihan antara Kau dan mereka. Mamoru, apa sebegitu besarnya rasa cintaku padamu?

Kubiarkan angin semilir menerpa rambutku, sedikit mengacak rambut merahku yang biasanya tertata rapi. Mata emeraldku menatap lekat-lekat pada sosokmu yang sedang berlatih sepak bola seorang diri...

...Di malam hari.

Ya, kurasa kau memang agak terlalu memaksakan diri, Mamoru. Tidakkah latihan di pagi hari itu cukup bagimu? Sebegitu inginkah dirimu mengalahkan kami? Mengalahkan aku? Atau kau memiliki alasan konyol lain, seperti bila kau latihan malam-malam maka itu akan membakar lemak di kedua pipi tembemmu itu? Oh tidak, Mamoru. Pipimu itu sungguh sebuah pesona lebih pada dirimu! Jangan kau ubah-ubah lagi ciptaan Tuhan (?) yang satu itu! (Woi! Balikin genrenya ke semula! Apa-apaan selingan komedi gaje bin gak penting ini?)

Terus saja kutatap sosokmu, yang sedang berlari dengan menggiring bola. Kuperhatikan wajahmu yang sedikit lelah. Kurasakan pula gerakanmu yang sedikit berantakan. Ekspresimu seolah campur aduk, berada dalam sebuah kebimbangan hati. Mata cokelat yang kusukai itu seolah kehilangan kilau cahayanya. Mata yang sayu itu sedikit berair. Ada apa denganmu, Mamoru?

"Uwaakh!"

Mataku langsung mengerjap ketika menyadari bahwa kau terjatuh. Bola yang tadinya menemanimu berlari tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuhmu yang terhempas ke tanah. Kau berusaha bangkit, namun kemudian malah terdiam dalam posisi yang terduduk. Kau pandangi sekujur tubuhmu yang terluka karena latihan kerasmu dan karena terjatuh tadi, lalu kau dongakkan kepalamu ke arah langit. Menatap bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan diangkasa dalam kebisuanmu seorang. Indah. Matamu menerawang jauh ke atas sana, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Namun bagiku, sosokmu saat ini benar-benar terlihat bagaikan malaikat yang terjatuh dari luar angkasa sana.

"...Apa Aliea academy benar-benar berasal dari luar angkasa sana ya?" Mamoru mulai bergumam sendiri, tersenyum hambar. Ingin aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Mamoru. Namun entah kenapa kesadaranku memerintahku untuk tetap berdiam disini. Loyalitasku, impianku, semuanya. Aku tak dapat melepas hal yang telah dipercayakan padaku selama bertahun-tahun itu...

"Mereka kuat sekali. Terutama.. Hiroto. Ya, anak itu sangat berbakat dalam sepak bola. Orang yang sebelumnya kupikir adalah 'teman'..." Mamoru tertunduk sedih. Apakah ia merasa terkhianati olehku?

"...Baru kusadari kalau ternyata aku jadi sendirian..." Kau tatap ribuan bintang di langit dengan tatapan sendu, seolah sedang menatap seorang yang paling kau sayangi. Tidak, kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini, selalu menjagamu dari balik punggungmu. Mamoru, apakah kau tak bisa merasakan debaran jantungku yang menggema di seluruh penjuru dunia ini?

"Sekarang Ichirouta telah pergi meninggalkan Inazuma caravan. Disusul oleh Kurimatsu. Lalu sebelumnya Ryuugo terluka karena tindakan Aliea Academy. Mereka... Mengambil teman-teman yang berharga bagiku. Bahkan Hiroto pun tega menyakiti kami. Padahal... Aku percaya padanya..."

Aku membisu saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru, tetap terdiam pada posisiku. Mata cokelat indahnya mulai meneteskan air mata, membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Aku ingin merengkuhnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan berkata 'maaf' padanya. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Mamoru. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini...

Mamoru... Maukah kau membuka mata hatimu dan telingamu untuk mendengar suara dari hati kecilku?

Atau kau sudah menutup pintu hatimu untukku?

"...Mereka juga... Merenggutmu dariku..." Aku tersentak saat mendengar isakan Mamoru yang memanggil nama seseorang. Familiar, tidak. Bukannya aku kenal orang itu, namun aku tahu. Mungkinkah dia...?

"Shuuya..." Mamoru mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih bintang yang terlihat paling bersinar di matanya. Nihil, sampai kapanpun bintang itu takkan dapat disentuh. Ketahuilah kenyataan itu, Mamoru. Namun, meski kau tak dapat meraih bintang yang berpijar itu kau tetaplah tersenyum. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum damai meski bintang itu tak pernah dapat kau raih?

"Indah... Bintang itu memiliki sinar paling terang diantara bintang lainnya. Kuat dan penuh cahaya... Sama sepertimu." Dadaku semakin berdenyut perih saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru. Hatiku semakin sakit saat menatap senyuman lembut yang terlukis di wajah itu. Senyum yang sangat ingin kulihat, tapi bukan itu. Senyuman itu tak ditujukan untukku...

"Hei, Shuuya. saat ini kau sedang apa? Apa juga sedang melihat bintang sepertiku...?" Ia menatap bintang dengan senyuman yang sangat ia paksakan. Kemudian kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"...Mana mungkin kau akan menjawabku. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau ada dimana... Hahaha..." Kau tertawa hambar. Aku hanya tertunduk, sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Sakit. Tiap kali kau menyebut nama orang itu, dadaku terasa sangat perih. Tiap kali kau mengenang sosok itu, mataku seolah panas karena melihat ekspresi lembut di wajahmu. Kau menganggapnya istimewa, aku tahu itu. Sejak aku mengamati sosokmu, kau seolah tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang orang itu. Selalu menganggap eksistensi dari seorang bernama Shuuya Goenji itu adalah yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Terlalu mengagungkannya hingga kau membuang jiwamu sendiri.

Jujur, aku kagum pada perasaanmu itu. Rasa percaya dan ingin melindungi orang yang kau anggap berharga. Juga segenap hatimu yang telah kau persembahkan untuk 'striker nomer satu-mu' itu. Perasaanmu yang murni dan tulus itu sangatlah indah, Mamoru. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat kusayangkan...

Kenapa harus orang itu?

Baiklah, dari monolog barusan memag terlihat jelas bahwa aku sedang cemburu! Namun bukan berarti aku mengucapkan hal ini tanpa alasan! Shuuya Goenji, berapa kali orang itu lari dari para sahabatnya dan berpaling meninggalkan mereka? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu alasan kepergiannya. Bahkan pada Mamoru, yang sudah sangat percaya pada si kakek-kakek garlic style itu. Mamoru, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa semua senyum dan tangisan yang kau berikan padanya itu sia-sia? Bukankah lebih baik bila kau berhenti untuk mengejar apa yang tak mungkin dapat diraih?

"Shuuya... Hiks... Shuuya...! Kenapa kau tak kembali? Hiks...! Aku ingin bertemu... Sekarang..." Sudah, cukup! Berapa kali sudah kau menangisi orang yang bahkan tak memikirkan dirimu itu, Mamoru? Kenapa kau masih tak berhenti menatap sosok yang sudah menghilang dari jalanmu? Kenapa kau terus saja menaruh harapan pada sosok yang takkan kembali untukmu itu?

Dadaku kembali berdenyut perih. Mungkin aku cemburu, pada orang yang namanya baru ia panggil. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan seluruh isi hatiku pada Mamoru yang sangat kusukai itu. Tapi takkan pernah sampai. Isi hatiku ini takkan dapat tersampaikan padanya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja itu karena aku tak bicara padanya! Siapa sih orang bego yang nanya begitu! (woi, woi! Lagi-lagi scriptnya melenceng ini...!)

Aku hanya diam. Menatap sosokmu yang menangis dengan hati yang seolah tersayat ini. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan berkata maafpun aku tak melakukannya. Loyalitas, selalu hal itu yang terpikir dalam otakku. Padahal saat ini kau sedang menangis sendiri...

"Aku tidak mau sendirian..." Rengekanmu membuatku tertegun. Aku berpikir, baru kutahu bahwa sosokmu yang selalu penuh cahaya itu dapat menjadi se-terpuruk ini. Kau yang biasanya tersenyum sambil menolong orang lain ternyata sangatlah rapuh dan lemah. Seolah akan hancur bila tak diteduhi oleh bayangan seseorang.

Entah berapa lamanya aku terpaku, membiarkanmu sendiri dalam tangis sepimu. Sesak, tiap bulir air mata yang kau teteskan makin membuat kepalaku pening. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan rasa simpati ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatmu, menghiraukan dirimu yang terkejut atas kedatanganku. Kita berdua saling bertatapan dalam kebisuan. Kutatap matamu dalam, melihat pantulan dari sedikit cahaya yang kembali terpancar di mata indahmu.

"Mamoru..." Kuusap lembut wajahnya, menghapus buliran air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Sorot mataku melembut saat melihat wajah polosnya. Ia hanya terpaku sambil terus menatapku dengan segala tanya di raut wajahnya. Membuatku tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya. Air matanya mulai terhenti, saking terkejutnya ia dengan kedatanganku.

"Hiroto? Kenapa ada disini...?" Aku tak menggubris pertanyaan yang ia berikan itu. Hanya terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jangan menangis, Mamoru. Kau terlalu kuat untuk itu..." Kutepuk kedua pundaknya sambil menasihatinya dengan lembut, membuat orang yang kusukai itu tambah menangis terisak.

"Ukh... Huwee...!" Aku sedikit panik saat melihat dirinya yang malah banjir air mata. Bahkan ingusnya sampai keluar tak beraturan begitu. Lucu, membuatku sedikit tersenyum geli. Benar-benar tipikal Mamoru...

Tanpa ba bi bu, kupeluk tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Mamoru terbelalak kaget. Aku dapat merasakannya dari tubuhnya yang kaku mendadak. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah suara canggungnya...

"Hiro... to?" Aku tak menjawab panggilan itu. Kueratkan pelukanku atas dirinya, dengan tetap memprioritaskan kenyamanan Mamoru sendiri. Ia hanya ternganga, mungkin terlalu heran dan takjub pada keberadaanku sekarang ini.

"Mamoru adalah anak yang kuat. Tetaplah jadi Mamoru yang selalu tertawa..." Kali ini ia terhenyak saat mendengar ucapanku. Perlahan, tangannya yang gemetar mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukanku. Aku menutup mataku. Sejenak menenangkan diri sambil bersandar pada tubuhnya. Samar-samar tercium aroma cokelat yang manis dari tubuh mungilnya. Membuatku makin tenggelam dalam sebuah harmoni kedamaian.

"Hiroto... Arigato gozaimasu..." Ucap Mamoru, terdengar sangat tulus di telingaku. Aku tersenyum lembut, kemudian melepas pelukanku darinya. Kami saling berpandangan, sesaat. Sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyulitkan untuk kujawab...

"Hiroto, aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat. Tapi kenapa kau bisa menjadi bagian dari aliea academy seperti Genesis?" Pertanyaan Mamoru hanya kubalas dengan senyuman sedih. Mereka tidak jahat, Mamoru. Kami semua melakukan ini demi sosok 'Ayah' kami. Demi orang yang paling berharga bagi kami. Sama denganmu yang berjuang demi teman-teman yang kau sayangi. Kami sama dengan kalian. Karena kami memiliki hati dan rasa cinta...

"Maaf..." Aku mulai berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya. Kubalikkan badanku, lalu menolehkan wajahku padanya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai salam perpisahan...

"Kau tak sendirian, Mamoru..." Kuberikan senyum lembutku sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Mamoru.

Mamoru hanya menatap cengo tempatku berdiri tadi, takjub akan keahlianku yang bisa menghilang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian anak itu menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang ini. Tersenyum seribu arti.

"Kalau Shuuya dan lainnya sudah kembali, aku ingin bertanding sepak bola dengan Hiroto yang 'sesungguhnya'..." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang telah membuatku yang seperti ini jatuh cinta.

Aku yang mendengarnya dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Mungkin saat ini aku bukanlah orang yang paling spesial keberadaannya di hati Mamoru. Namun inipun baru sebuah permulaan. Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti akan terbuka jalan lebar, tempatku pergi untuk melangkah bersamamu...

**A month after that, Inazuma Japan**

Pagi yang indah. Aku menatap jendela asrama dengan tatapan lembut. Memperhatikan burung-burung yang sedang bercanda ria. Hangatnya sinar matahari seolah merasuk ke jiwaku. Nyaman, sama nyamannya dengan senyuman seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini.

"Hiroto! Selamat pagi...!" Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mendapati seseorang yang sedang menyapaku itu. Mata cokelat indahnya merefleksikan cahaya matahari dengan sempurna. Senyumnya mengembang, senada dengan cerahnya matahari yang menerpa kami berdua. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku pada orang yang telah membawaku menuju cahaya ini. Membalas sapaannya dengan ucapan tanda bahagiaku.

"Selamat pagi, Mamoru..."

Dan kehidupan baruku, lalu...

Perjuangan cinta dalam dunia sepak bola ini masih baru akan dimulai...

**Fin**

Awawawa! Akhirnya selesai juga! X'D

Aduh, maaf lama mengabulkan requestnya ya, Gita-san. Saia baru UKM dan ternyata setelah UKM masih banyak ulangan harian... ="=

Belum lagi hasil UKM yang sangat mengecewakan. Nilai rata-rata saia kalah jauh ama yang peringkat 1... (nyikut si 'peringkat 1' yang notabenenya tuh anak juga suka Inazuma Eleven)

Bagaimana? Apakah kurang bagus?

Ah, rasanya ini fic agak kurang mendalam... T^T

Saia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan dan mengorek-ngorek(?) isi hati hiroto dengan sempurna...

Nah, mind to review?

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
